Don't Blink
by Atty. Afiction- Contradictions
Summary: It was Professor Layton's idea to take everyone on a week-long vacation. A calm, peaceful, week-long vacation with a small, yet happy, family. That was all they wanted. They would have gotten that if they hadn't chose to go to a remote village by the edge of London. AU-ish. One-shot. May show some hints of Clora.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Professor Layton nor Doctor who. This fanfiction Is based on VENTURIANTALE's Gmod Weeping Angel mod video**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't Blink"

It was dark.

It was a dark, cold night in the United Kingdom.

Clive didn't like the night.

Not that it was cold and dark, he was used to that having to endure ten years of prison.

Neither was it because it ruined the mood for 'vacation'.

No, it was something far, far worse than any of those two.

Angels.

He opened his eyes, and looked around. None. Not one in sight. Flora was beside him, shaking in fear, and looked around frantically, holding on to him as if there were no tomorrow.

There probably wouldn't be, anyway.

* * *

Clive remembered the time when the four of them entered the village.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

There were houses all around that looked almost identical. There was a pool in the center of the village, with a small playground beside it.

Some villagers came around. Some greeted them. Some ignored them. 'Peculiar', he remembered Luke describing the village and its villagers. He agreed with that, and was sure the Professor did as well.

But what was most peculiar was a warning a little girl gave him when walking around the village.

"...Don't blink... ...Blink and you're dead..." she said to him, "... Don't look away..."

It was a very bad idea for him to not follow the warning the little girl gave him. Oh, how a very bad idea it was.

Oh, if only Flora chose a better location for their vacation.

If only.

* * *

Clive shook his head. It's too late for that now, he thought, we must get this taken care of...

He held Flora's hand, "Come, Flora-" he said to her, "We need to find the Professor and Luke!" she nodded, still shaking. Clive looked around once more before making a run for their temporary home.

He checked through the windows to see if there were any angels inside. There were. Two of them, right outside the bathroom. He bit his lip.

What if the Professor and Luke were there, he thought. Flore looked through the window with him. The sight of the angels made her squeek, she turned to Clive, "The Professor is in there! And so is Luke! Oh, how are we going to get them out?" she asked. Clive held a finger to her lips, "Shh. We need to seek help from the villagers. Since this is their village, they must have went through this before. Flore bit her lip, then looked up at Clive and nodded. "Okay.." "Good. Let's go!" they went and knocked on every door, but none responded. It was as if the village didn't have any residents from the start.

Finally, they came to the last door, just by the pool. Flora knocked on it, "H-hello?" she asked, "Is there anyone there?" nothing.

Clive and Flora waited a while. They were about to give up when the door was opened by the same little girl that gave Clive the warning. "Ah! It's you! What are you doing here? Where are your other two companions!?" Clive shifted nervously, "Cornered, I believe." Flora balled up her fists, "Listen!" she said, "We need your help! Luke and the Professor are cornered by stone angels, and they could be coming for us right now!"

The girl nodded, "Get inside, and go upstairs, quick!" The two went in and rushed up the stairs to the second floor. They panted heavily in exhoustion. The girl went up and followed them after barricading the first floor. She sighed, "Why, oh, why on earth didn't you stay inside!?" she asked Clive, "How were we supposed to know there were stone angels haunting the place!?"

The girl sighed, and sat on the floor. "Why... Why-" she was interrupted by the sound of a grunt coming from the washroom. She gulped. "No.. They came here.." Flora looked at her in fear, "Wh-who came here?"

She turned to Clive, "You two," she said, "go downstairs. Beside the door is a Chest! Open it, and take the blue satchel sitting on top of the pile!" Another grunt from the room, "Go, go now!" Clive took Flora's hand and ran downstairs. He saw the chest, and followed the girl's instructions. He took the satchel. The girl came in. "Good," she said, taking the satchel from his hands, "We must escape! Follow me!" she said urgently, and went to the door that probably led to the basement. But it led them to a maze in the sewers. The girl gulped. "They're going to follow soon. Remember, don't blink. If you see one, keep looking at it until you hit a wall. Once you do, run the heck for your life!" she instructed, she turned to Clive. "The name's Jade, by the way." he nodded, "Clive-" he gestured to Flora, "-and Flora"

Jade nodded. She took something black out of her satchel- a gun. "What...?" he blinked in surprise, "Why do you have a gun?" "A pistol. For survival. Here." she said, tossing it to him, "You'll need it to protect yourself and Flora." he nodded. She turned to Flora, "I know we shouldn't be handling any explosives... But here." she said, giving five grenades to Flora, "You will need it."

She removed her satchel and gave it to Clive, "Here. Take it." He stepped back, "Why? It's yours!" "My time in this world will end soon. I know this. You, though, need to protect your life-" she glanced at Flora, "-and your family's lives, as well."

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. She smiled, "Good! Now, kick Angel wings!"

* * *

Clive didn't see Clara after that.

Clive didn't get to save the Professor.

Clive didn't get to save Luke.

But worst of all-

-Clive was not able to save Flora.

They all made the mistake of blinking when they were cornered by an angel.

He was on his own now.

He used up most off the bullets, and now, he only had seven explosives, the detonator, two grenades, and three pistols.

He was back in the sewer now. It had started flooding when Luke made the mistake of pressing a button that made the sewer flood.

The water reached hip-level and stopped there. Clive was sure the sewers had Angels crawling all over the place. Oh, why weren't the weather forecasts for rain the whole week true?

He shook his head, and looked around. He stayed silent, he could hear the angels going through the water.

He wondered why all this had to happen. Not to him, but his 'family'.

Professor Layton did not deserve it. After everything he's been through in his life, Clive thought it was safe to assume he had the saddest and most tragic backstory of any of them.

Luke Triton certaintly did not deserve it either. He just came back after at least nine years of living in America. The boy was, how old again, fourteen? Or was that thirteen? Clive didn't know, probably won't anyway, considering the circumstances.

Flora didn't deserve any of this. None of it. He's heard at least half her story, told by Luke, once back at the Professor's flat. No, she certaintly didn't deserve it.

But fate, apparantly, had other plans for Layton and co.

And they were cruel plans.

Of the four of them, Clive was the only one who deserved it. He did try to destroy London for revenge-justice, after all. More to that, but that's another story.

* * *

Clive ran ,the fastest he could, for any exit that might have led to another house.

He did find one, along with a surprise... An unpleasant one.

The weeping angel stood there, just im fromt of the stairs, blocking the exit.

But after the whole thing, Clive had a thought.

Why, exactly, was he running away from the angels? It seemed inevitable that he'd die just like Professor Layton, Luke, and Flora did.

After a few minutes of pondering, thinking about it. Clive made his decision. He brought out the seven explosives thatbwere left in the satchel Jade gave to him. He planted them on the walls. As he did so, he spoke to the angel. "That's it, Angel." he said, "I don't know if you die at all, but judging by the progress I've been making on escaping you all; I'd say you don't." he planted bombs on the wall to his left. "But if you do," he continued, planting four more bombs on the wall to his right. He turned and glared at the motionless angel-

"Then you and I are going out together..."

Clive closed his eyes one final time, before pressing the switch.

"... ... At long last, I will finally get to see Mum and Dad..."

*thump*

END

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's bad.**

**Or because I just killed four very good PL characters...**

**Well, I have to go. I need to sleep *yawn* 2:49 AM**

**Good evening/morning/afternoon!**

**Please review!**

**-A.**


End file.
